fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Часы
Часы, "Часы" – Серебряный Ключ Звёздного Духа. В настоящее время принадлежит Люси Хартфилии. Внешность thumb|left|200px|Horologium's appearance Часы — представлены как большие коричневые напольные часы с витринным окном, часами в центре и маленьким лицом в верху с разрезом глаз и тонкими усами. Витрина служит защитой мага от чего-либо и позволяет ему всё видеть. Часы повторяют всё, что говорит заклинатель внутри, заканчивая каждую фразой "сказала она (или иное местоимение)". Личность Своим поведением Часы напоминают дворецкого. Поэтому очень трудно описать характер Часов. При своём появление в первую очередь объявляет время. Также, как остальные духи любит Люси несмотря та то, что она постоянно использует его в качестве транспорта в разных обстоятельствах несколько раз спасал Люси, а также Венди и Аркадиуса от различного рода магических воздействий, самостоятельно проходя через врата в самый нужный момент, тем самым сыграв немаловажную роль в разворачивающихся событиях. Арки Макао Когда Нацу,Люси и Хэппи решили спасти, вернуть Макао, они отправились в Горы под названием "Хакобе". Там всегда бушуют бури и идёт снег, поэтому там очень холодно.Тогда Люси и призвала Часы,чтобы не замёрзнуть. Рассвет Остров Галуна Локи Часы были на короткой время призваны вместе с остальными звёздными духами Люси во время её разговора с королём звёздных духов. Орасион Сейс Эдолас Остров Тенрю Ключ Звёздного Неба Примечание: События в этой Арке происходят только в аниме и не соответствуют материалу канона. Великие Магические Игры Тартарос Империя Арболес Магия и Способности thumb|right|200px|Lucy while inside Horologium Магия Защиты (防御魔法 Bōgyo Mahō): Horologium wields Defense Magic that allows him to keep people safe within his clock body and narrate for those inside him. He can be used in both non-combative and combative situations. Lucy uses him as shelter and transport when traveling in snowy and muddy areas. In combat, he can protect the person inside him even a dangerous environment such as lava with his hard, wooden body. However, Horologium does not seem to have combative moves. This Magic was also shown to be powerful enough to protect Lucy, Natsu, and Happy from Jacob Lessio's Transport.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 477, Page 18}} He is also mostly on a time limit: he will transport back to the Celestial Spirit World once the time is up, leaving his occupant behind, regardless of any danger he or she may be in. *'Автоматический Режим: Опасность' (自動危険察知モード Jidō Kiken Satchi Mōdo): Horologium forcefully summons himself when he detects a severe danger about to occur, and shields the person's body in himself. This was used to save Wendy Marvell from Hades' Katsu spell.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 244, Page 3}} It is also possible Horologium did this when he saved Lucy from being sucked up by the Anima. It will however, take him some time to reuse it. *'Огромная Прочность': Horologium is shown to have immense durability; he is able to completely submerge himself in lava and only sustain minor burns.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 309, Page 18}} In the anime this is further enhanced with Horologium sustaining no visible damage at all whilst submerged.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 182}} *'Исцеляющая Способность': As stated by Horologium, he can cure the following: lack of oxygen, bug bites, chapping skin, itchiness and skin spots. Самостоятельный Призыв: In correlation to his Defense Magic, he is also able to force-open his gate, usually to aid Lucy and/or her friends. Бессмертие: As a Celestial Spirit, Horologium cannot die unless he is somehow forced to stay in the Human World. Статистика Появления в Других СМИ OVAs Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! Horologium appears along with the Fairy Academy school staff during the assembly Carla called for after the brawl between the Fairy Academy and Courage Academy students. However, it is unclear what particular role he has with the staff. Битвы и События *[[Нацу Драгнил, Люси Хартфилия, Грей Фуллбастер, Эрза Скарлет, Венди Марвелл и Лаксус Дреяр vs. Хэйдс|Нацу Драгнил, Люси Хартфилия (владелец), Грей Фуллбастер, Эрза Скарлет, Венди Марвелл и Лаксус Дреяр vs. Хэйдс]] *[[Люси Хартфилия и Юкино Агрия vs. Уоске|Люси Хартфилия (владелец) и Юкино Агрия vs. Уоске]] Ссылки Навигация en:Horologium Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Звёздные Духи Категория:Требуется Помощь